The present invention relates to the field of device networking. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for automatic generation of hostnames for network devices.
Devices connected to a network are typically indentified by a unique IP (Internet Protocol) address. This address maybe pre-assigned to the device (Static IP). More commonly, an address may be obtained from a host computer when the device is connected to the network using a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) or similar protocol. When using DHCP, the IP address is leased and has the potential to be reassigned to a different networked device. Therefore an IP address cannot be relied on to identify a specific device on a network.
To solve this problem many networks implement a Domain Name System (DNS) or Dynamic Domain Name System (DDNS) which associates a unique name obtained from the device (Hostname) with its assigned IP address. If a device is assigned a different IP address, the DNS will recognize the device Hostname and associate the new IP address with that Hostname. Applications wishing to access the device can use the Hostname rather than the device's IP address. The DNS performs a translation using the Hostname to find the appropriate IP address. In a network with multiple devices, each device must be configured with a unique Hostname to prevent conflicts in the DNS.
On the floor of a casino or other gaming establishment, each gaming machine is configured with a unique identification number (e.g., an Asset Number, a machine number, and the like). Each gaming machine may be connected to a network using DCHP and DNS/DDNS as described above (or other network topologies such as RS-485 or the like). Each game also contains an embedded printer used to print tickets containing cash vouchers, such as Cashout vouchers, Jackpot vouchers, etc. As part of the printing operation, the game's unique Identification Number is printed on the ticket.
Casinos and other gaming establishments have also implemented promotional systems linked to the gaming machines. Some implementations of promotional systems require a second printer communications interface connected to a network such that the promotional programs for all machines can be controlled from a central location (e.g., a promotional server). This interface may be used to print promotional coupons based on game play or other criteria. In such systems, each printer network address must be associated with a specific game at the promotional server to ensure the promotional coupon is printed at the correct game location/printer. This can be accomplished using DHCP and DNS/DDNS or other protocol as described above.
A problem with the foregoing scheme is that the printer does not contain an HMI (Human Machine Interface) that can be used to enter an appropriate Hostname which associates the printer with the specific gaming machine it is associated with or embedded in. One method of configuring the printer would be to connect each printer to a configuration software tool which could be used to manually load a Hostname in each printer.
However, such a solution is problematic as it would require onsite labor to manually configure each printer.
It would be advantageous to provide methods and apparatus for automatically generating a hostname for a gaming machine printer (or another device associated with a networked device) and configuring the printer or other device with the automatically generated hostname. The generated Hostname could be based in part on the unique Identification Number obtained from the game to create an identifying association between the game and the networked device.
The methods and apparatus of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.